The present subject matter relates to garage door jamb trim. More specifically, the present subject matter relates to garage door jamb trim that is adjustable, conceals all visible fasteners, is aesthetically pleasing, integrates with exterior siding, includes parts that interoperate with other building jambs, and is fabricated out of durable materials.
Garage door jamb trim protects a garage door jamb from damage that may be caused by rain, snow, insects, etc. Previously existing garage door jamb trim has suffered from several drawbacks. First, some previous garage door jamb trim was constructed from wood that may rot or degrade over time. Second, previous garage door jamb trim was affixed with exposed screws, creating an opening for rainwater to infiltrate the door jamb and cause damage. Further, previous garage door jamb trim lacked aesthetically-pleasing designs. Even further, previous garage door jamb trim was constructed to fit garage door jambs of particular sizes. Finally, previous garage door jamb trim comprised specialized parts only usable as part of garage door jamb trim.
Accordingly, there is a need for garage door jam trim that resists damage, minimizes exposure to the elements and insects, improves aesthetics, and is not limited to a single size of garage door jamb or made of specialized parts only capable of use as part of door jamb trim, as described herein.